


The Birth

by Phelpsgirlxxx



Series: Tell Them! [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babies, Birth, Comfort, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Fred Weasley Dies, Hurt, after the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phelpsgirlxxx/pseuds/Phelpsgirlxxx
Summary: Sequel to Tell Them!Harry goes into labour.Fem!HarryFredxFem!Harry.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Fred Weasley
Series: Tell Them! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707400
Comments: 2
Kudos: 206





	The Birth

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to 'Tell Them!' Please read that first, also leave kudos and a comment if you like it and I'll add more to the series as I have a few ideas I could add.
> 
> eg:   
> Something about the actual relationship between Fred and Harry?  
> The future of the two children?  
> Also if you have any ideas, let me know.
> 
> Thanks!

Harry smiled as she stared down at her stomach, rubbing it slightly. It was her due day, and yet her twins seemed comfortable, and there seemed to be no change. She couldn't wait for them to be born, to finally have a family of her own. She knew that most of the Weasley's considered her family, especially considering she was about to give birth to their grandchildren, niece and nephew. She was excited to meet her children, although she was scared.

"Harry?" A voice called.

Harry smiled as she looked up at her friend, and the soon to be uncle of her babies, George Weasley.

George had been a godsend since Harry had practically moved into the Burrow. On Boxing Day, Bill and Percy had gone to Hogwarts to pack up things that Harry would need while she was staying at the Burrow. George had been attempting to wait on her hand and foot since he had found out he was going to be an uncle, even though Harry had tried to fight him on it. She had lost that battle, and when he wasn't out on dates with Angelina, he, and often Angelina too spent all their time trying to make Harry comfortable.

Harry appreciated it, she really did, but she felt crowded.

It was because of this crowding that she had put her foot down and said she would not spend more than two weeks at the Burrow after she had given birth. Molly had tried to fight her on this, but Harry refused everything. She wanted to settle into looking after her children by herself as soon as she could, she would have to for their entire lives.

"Harry?" George said again.

"Sorry George, what's up?"

"How are you feeling?" He said, looking down at her extremely swollen stomach.

Harry had barely left the Burrow, other than to walk into the nearby muggle town since she had announced her pregnancy. The worst part of staying at the Burrow was definitely everyone's reluctance to let her go anywhere alone. Whenever she went into the village, which was quite often considering her cravings. Everyone always offered to go down to the village for her, but she enjoyed the fresh air and the change of scenery whenever she got to leave the Burrow. The Weasley's had finally agreed to let her out if she had someone with her.

Harry had agreed, even if it had been extremely awkward the one time she had been desperately craving muggle sweets and had to go into the town with Percy. Harry still wasn't Percy's biggest fan and he had never apologized to her for thinking she was a crazy, attention seeker. He had left it so long that she knew she would never fully forgive him.

"I'm fine George, how are you?" Harry asked conversationally.

George frowned.

"You know I meant in terms of the babies."

Harry rolled her eyes.

"No change yet."

"Any chance you're willing to tell me the names yet?"

"You'll find out like everyone else!" She said slightly exasperated after having this conversation with the man at least half a dozen times.

"Fine. Hopefully it's soon though. I can't wait to be an uncle!"

"It shouldn't be too long."

"I wish Freddie was here to see this." George said sadly.

Harry paused, pain gripping at her heart. She was extremely excited that she was about to be a Mum and have her own little family, but she would have given her left arm to have Fred with her, helping her through it and being a Father to their children. She knew that he would have loved to be there too. They had spoken of children often, and he had said he wanted a big family. He had loved having a big family, and when he told her that's what he wanted if she was up for it, she had been ecstatic, wanting nothing more.

"I wish he was here too, but I know he's watching over us, and he'll see his children."

"He'd have been a great Dad."

"He would, and you'll have to help me let them know how great he was."

"I will." He said firmly.

"Good."

Harry woke when a sharp pain pierced her a week later.

She groaned, reaching for her wand and using it to turn the lights on.

She sighed, pulling back the sheets, realising they were wet, and she frowned, before another pain ripped through her, making her moan loudly. The pain was horrendous.

"Harry?" A soft voice asked, knocking on the door.

"Mrs Weasley..." She groaned.

"Are you decent?"

"Yes."

Molly made her way into the room, and put a hand over her mouth when she saw the girl she had come to see as one of her children, clearly in pain.

"Oh Harry love, I think you're going into labour."

"Can you help me to Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts, not St Mungos?"

"Madam Pomfrey said she'd help."

"Of course, come on now, let's get you to Hogwarts." Molly said, knowing that the girl probably wouldn't want a ton of people knowing she was going into labour, especially if the press found out, especially as they weren't even aware she was pregnant.

Molly wrapped an arm around the shaking girl, transfiguring a book near the bed into a pair of slippers for the girl who slipped them onto her feet gladly. Harry was wearing a large nightgown that helped hide the giant bump.

"George!" Molly yelled as the two left the room, carefully making their way downstairs.

"What?" He groaned after a moment, appearing from his room looking exhausted.

"The babies are coming." She said as Harry groaned in the background.

"Shit!"

"Can you write a note for your Dad to let him know he needs to set up the room for when we get back?"

"Of course. I'll meet you at Hogwarts?"

Molly knew that George would be waiting for hours if he went to Hogwarts with them, but she didn't want to stand around arguing with him when Harry needed help as she was going into labour.

"Yes."

"Get Hermione." Harry groaned.

"Hermione?" George asked, confused.

"Madam Pomfrey said I could have two people in the room. Hermione, and you Mrs Weasley if you don't mind?" Harry said slowly between groans and gasps.

"Of course not, I'm honored." Molly Weasley said, tearing up slightly.

"Great." She said, leaning into the Weasley matriarch.

"We'll see you there." Molly said, before making her way downstairs with the groaning Harry as quickly as she could.

George quickly did as he was told before hurrying to Hogwarts. He quickly made his way to the Gryffindor common room, before pausing and realising he had no idea how to get Hermione as he didn't know the password for the Gryffindor common room, nor would he able to get into the girls dormitory when he got there.

"Poddy?" He called quietly as he got to the Fat Lady.

"You called Mr Weasley?" A small elf said, appearing in front of him.

"Hi Poddy, can you go and wake Hermione Granger, and tell her George Weasley is waiting for her outside the portrait hole. Tell her it's Harry's time, she'll understand."

"Yes Mr Weasley."

"Oh, and don't tell anybody about this."

"Of course Mr Weasley." She said, before disappearing with a pop.

It was five minutes later that a hastily dressed Hermione, her hair extremely bushy appeared out of the portrait hole, looking frantic.

"Is she in the hospital wing?"

"Yeah, she wants you in the room."

"I know, she told me. Let's go!" Hermione said, before running off.

When they reached the hospital wing, Hermione was immediately ushered into a room by Madam Pomfrey, while George was told to wait in her office, and she told him that anyone who flooed would come through her office anyway, and to make them wait in there with him.

George quickly agreed, casting a spell and conjuring a few more chairs, before sitting and waiting, lost in memories of himself and Fred.

At around nine that morning, Ron quickly made his way into the office from the Gryffindor common room.

"Is Harry still in labour?"

"I think so, I haven't had any news."

"How long do births take?" George asked, but he didn't get his answer as Madam Pomfrey made her way into the office.

"Did she give birth?" Ron asked.

"No not yet, it will still be a few hours yet."

George slumped down in the chair.

"A few hours?"

"Labour takes a long time Messrs Weasley, especially considering it is twins. For now however, Harry is comfortable and eating something as are Hermione and your mother."

"Good." He said with a nod.

"Your Mother asked if you can floo everyone and let them know what's happening?"

"I'll do it." Ron said rushing to the fireplace.

While Ron did that, George watched with careful eyes as Madam Pomfrey bustled around her office.

"Madam Pomfrey, why do people think Harry isn't teaching at the moment?"

"I believe Minerva told them that she had to help out her muggle family member."

George scoffed, wondering how many people would actually believe that. Most people who had ever spoken to the girl knew that she did not like her muggle relatives, and for extremely good reason considering they had abused her. George had been told by Fred when Harry had eventually admitted to her boyfriend about her treatment by her relatives. He had been extremely against her going back, and had even gone to Dumbledore about it. Dumbledore had brushed them off, and despite his anger, Fred couldn't do anything. He had cried to George about it a few times, desperate to help the girl he loved but not able to because of Dumbledore's greater good attitude.

Madam Pomfrey bustled out not too long after, leaving George alone except for the half of Ron he could see.

Eventually, Ron finished calling people, and as he stood up he called for an elf, who quickly popped in, eager to help.

"How can I help you Mr Weasley?"

"Can you get Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom to come here?"

"Of course."

"Oh and Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnett?" George asked.

"Of course." The elf said again, bowing, and then popping away.

It didn't take long for the room to be completely filled with Bill, Fleur, Arthur, Percy (which George noted with disdain), Andromeda Tonks, Teddy, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Katie, Alicia, Angelina, Ron, Dean Thomas (who had come with Ginny) and Lee Jordan who had come with his girlfriend Alicia. George cursed himself slightly for forgetting one of his best friends, especially considering he knew that Lee was actually quite close with Harry, especially since Harry had finally opened up about the pregnancy.

"Any news?" Percy asked as he entered.

"No." George said, slightly aggressively.

He couldn't forgive Percy even though he had tried. He had called the girl he considered a sister an insane attention seeker, and had never apologised according to Harry, and George had no reason to doubt her.

"Eet can take a while." Fleur said, knowingly.

George nodded, sitting back again.

"Can you imagine how nervous Fred would be now if he was here?" Bill said after a minute or two, eager to break the awkward silence that had fallen over the room.

"He'd be entirely freaked out." George said with a slightly chuckle.

It was still hard for him to talk about Fred but he knew he needed to, especially considering Fred's children were about to be born.

"He'd be running around like a headless chicken." Ginny said.

George smiled, agreeing.

"He'll meet them one day." Luna said sagely.

George stared at the girl, not seeing any joke behind her eyes, only complete seriousness.

"Yeah, and until then we'll let them know about their Dad."

The Weasley siblings all nodded, as did Lee Jordan as apart from Harry they were the ones who knew them best.

"They're going to be great." Ron said.

"Harry's going to be a great Mum." Luna said, not leaving any room for argument.

Everyone smiled, agreeing. Harry was extremely loving despite everything she had been through, and despite the fact she was still healing.

Harry screamed in pain as Madam Pomfrey asked her to push. Her hands were gripping Hermione and Mrs Weasley's hands extremely tight, trying to focus on their touch rather than the extreme pain she was feeling.

"I can see the first baby's head." Madam Pomfrey said, attempting to encourage the girl.

Harry gasped, continuing to push.

"Keep going love!" Mrs Weasley encouraged.

"You got this Harry! After this, I'll get you as much treacle tart as you can eat." Hermione said with a smile.

"And a donut?" Harry said gasping as she continued pushing.

"Yes, now push!"

Harry pushed for what seemed like hours to her, but really couldn't have been that long.

"One last push!" Madam Pomfrey called.

Harry did as she was told, and suddenly the room was filled with the sounds of a crying baby.

"You have a healthy baby boy."

"Can I hold him?" She asked breathlessly.

"Yes for a moment and then you'll need to push again."

Harry let out a slight sob but agreed, quickly holding her baby. He had red hair, and she nearly sobbed at that. He looked like his Dad, he looked exactly like his Dad, apart from the nose that looked like hers. The baby had their eyes closed, but soon she'd know about them too.

"Ready to push again?"

"Where will he be put?"

"Just in a crib to your left, okay? Just until his sister's born, and then we'll clean them both up and get you settled and then if you're up for it everyone can come and see you."

Harry nodded.

"Ready to push again?"

"Yes." She gasped, before doing as she was told.

It was around three o'clock that Madam Pomfrey rushed into her office, her hair out of place and she looked sweaty and not composed like she usually did.

"Did-?" Bill started.

"A girl and a boy. Twins."

"What are they called?" Ron asked quickly.

"What time were they born?" Neville asked.

"How big are they?" Lee asked, wanting to get involved in what he thought was their fun.

Madam Pomfrey held up a hand and everyone fell quiet.

"You can all go in and see her. Be careful if you touch Harry, she's all healed up of course, but she will still feel sore."

Everyone agreed before they followed her into the room Harry was in. Everyone turned to look at the exhausted looking Harry where she was holding a baby in each arm looking down at them softly crying as she rocked them and cooed. Seeing the flood of them swarm in, Hermione and Molly moved back, each moving to stand next to their partners.

"Has she told you the names yet?" Ron asked as his girlfriend moved to stand next to him.

"Not yet."

"Is everyone here?" Harry asked tiredly, her eyes sweeping across the room.

"Yeah." George answered.

"I have a boy and a girl. My baby boy was born first weighing nine pounds, two ounces."

"That's big." Mr Weasley commented.

Harry just smiled at him.

"My baby girl was born seventeen minutes later, and she's seven pound, four ounces."

"What are their names?" Ron asked eagerly.

"I want to talk about godparents first." She said with a slight pout.

"Stop interrupting Ron!" Hermione scolded her boyfriend.

Ron pouted and fell silent.

"I've done four godparents for each. George, Lee, you're the godfathers of the boy."

"I'm honored." Lee said, tearing up slightly.

"Same." George agreed.

"I know Fred would want his son to have his best friends as his godparents."

"Fleur and Ginny, can you be godmothers?"

"Yes!" Ginny cried.

"Eet is my pleasure." Fleur agreed.

"For my baby girl, the godparents are Ron, Neville, Luna and Hermione if that's okay with everyone?"

The four agreed and Harry smiled before yawning tiredly.

"What are their names?!" Ron cried quietly, not wanting to wake the babies.

"Fine." Harry said smiling at her best friends impatience.

"Go on." Hermione said, slapping a hand over her boyfriend's mouth.

"Meet my babies Frederick James and Isadora Lily Potter Weasley."

"Ohh they're beautiful." Molly said, gushing.

Everyone agreed, and George stared at the children. These were his brother's babies and he would be there for them, no matter what, he was going to be the best Uncle they could have and could ever want.

"Fred would be so proud." George whispered into Harry's ear when he got close enough.

"Thanks George." She said, tears slowly cascading down her face as she held her babies.


End file.
